fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Validar
Validar (ファウダー Faudā, Fauder in the Japanese version) is an enemy character and one of the main antagonists in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version. Profile Validar is the leader of the Grimleal, the religious sect worshiping Grima in Plegia, and is trying to expand Plegia by force. At some point in the past, he slaughtered Aversa's family and village, brainwashing her for use as his servant. Validar's main goal is to resurrect Grima. As with his forefathers, Validar was born in hopes of being a suitable vessel for Grima, however he was unworthy as everyone before him. He later had a wife and child. The child was the perfect vessel for Grima, bearing the proper Heart of Grima needed. However his wife defected from the cult, taking her child with her and has been searching for both ever since. Validar leads an assassination attempt on Emmeryn, but is ultimately thwarted by the Shepherds. Validar is killed and left in a dark void. Here he meets a dark entity, who revives him for his grand purpose. After the apparent death of Gangrel, Validar takes the throne of Plegia. When Chrom comes for aid for the Valm Invasion, Validar gives him all the funds and ships he needs. He also introduces his hierophant, a mysterious hooded figure who, upon taking off their hood, exactly resembles the Avatar. However, with their business done, and not wanting to say any longer Chrom and the Avatar leave. That night, Validar approaches the Avatar and reveals that he is their father, but doesn't stay for too long as Chrom arrives shortly afterward. In Game Base Stats Interlude |Sorcerer |5 |39 |5 |21 |15 |13 |12 |15 |12 | - | - | Tome - B | Grima's Truth |} Chapter 6 |Sorcerer |1 |32 |3 |12 |10 |9 |5 |8 |10 |6 | - | Tome - ? |Elfire Heal* |} *Dropped when defeated Chapter 23 First Appearance |Sorcerer |5 |39 |5 |21 |15 |13 |12 |15 |12 |6 | - | Tome - ? | Grima's Truth |} Second Appearance |Sorcerer |18 |55 |6 |30 |22 |20 |18 |23 |21 |6 | Anathema | Tome - ? | Grima's Truth Talisman* |} *Dropped when defeated Quotes Vs. Chrom (Chapter 23) First Battle Validar: Heh ha, are you so eager to meet your end, little Prince? You WILL die here. Your future is already written. Chrom: I tell you again: I make my own future. And it's one you'll not live to see! Vs. Avatar (Chapter 23) First Battle Validar: Avatar, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and incur the rathe of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone? Avatar: ...... Validar: Human's are weak, pathetic creatures... Your "bonds" with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD! Avatar: ...Not your god-not today Initial Defeat Quote Validar: Heh heh... even this... was meant to be... Second Battle Pre-quote (Chapter 23) Validar: Rrgh... F-fools... Destiny cannot...be...unraveled...! Second Defeat Quote *"No...nngh! All...wrong.. Gallery File:Fauder Portrait.jpg|Validar's portrait in Awakening. Chom vs Fauder.png|Validar fighting Chrom. Validar 1.jpg|Concept art of Validar Validar 2.jpg|Concept art of Validar Trivia *Validar's english voice, Kyle Hebert has voiced other known roles, including Gohan in Dragon Ball Z, Sosuke Aizen in Bleach and Ryu in Street Fighter IV. **He also voices Frederick. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters